


Just overwhelm me

by Akira14



Series: Salto Nel Vuoto - Sweetheart Verse (Modern!AU) [2]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Lorenzo The Magnificent (TV), I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, modern!AU, tante seghe mentali e poche seghe reali
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: Non torna mai a dormire. Il pensiero di quale debba essere il prossimo passo lo tormenta. Come deve comportarsi, ora, con Francesco? Perché non riesce ad odiarlo come dovrebbe?Perché sta addirittura prendendo in considerazione di testimoniare il falso, cosicché Jacopo si ritrovi ad essere il solo a pagare le conseguenze dell'agguato?Perché cancella ogni messaggio prima di riuscire a mandarglielo?Non ne ha idea. Non ricorda un tempo in cui non fosse così.Francesco lo priva del ben dell’intelletto.





	1. Now it found us (like I've found you)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU!, fluff, angst (COWT9)
> 
> Questa fanfic è collegata alla mia precedente in questo fandom, "Battiti", essendo praticamente la storia vista dal POV di Lorenzo (con molte scene in più, per cui ho deciso di dividerla in capitoli)

Sono settimane che dorme sì e no due, massimo tre, ore per notte.  
Chiude gli occhi e rivede Giuliano immobile, sull'asfalto.  
Sente l'urlo straziante di sua madre e se ne sta a guardare, incapace di reagire, mentre colei che è stata la colonna portante della sua vita si frantuma in mille pezzi sotto il peso d'un indicibile dolore.  
Ci sono flash di funerali, di processioni verso il camposanto e la voce di Contessina che lo rimprovera di essere stato troppo poco comprensivo nei confronti dei Pazzi. 

'Li hai voluti mettere con le spalle al muro e guarda com'è finita. Mi aspettavo di meglio da te, Lorenzo.'

E poi si sveglia. E nonostante siano le tre, o magari le quattro di notte, scrive al fratello la prima cosa che gli passa per la testa.  
Del tipo 'Lo sapevi che la Cupola non è in realtà una cupola ma una volta ottagonale che può essere descritta come l'intersezione a 45° di due volte a pianta quadrata?'  
E, immancabile, la risposta arriva nel giro di pochi minuti.  
In un vocale, sussurrato, per rassicurarlo di essere ancora vivo e vegeto.  
'Lo sai che lo so. Dormi. Tromba. Fa' quel che ti pare ma ricontattami ad un ora decente. Per dirmi qualcosa di cui possa fregarmene qualcosa, magari.'

Non torna mai a dormire. Il pensiero di quale debba essere il prossimo passo lo tormenta. Come deve comportarsi, ora, con Francesco? Perché non riesce ad odiarlo come dovrebbe?  
Perché sta addirittura prendendo in considerazione di testimoniare il falso, cosicché Jacopo si ritrovi ad essere il solo a pagare le conseguenze dell'agguato?  
Perché cancella ogni messaggio prima di riuscire a mandarglielo?

Non ne ha idea. Non ricorda un tempo in cui non fosse così.  
Francesco lo priva del ben dell’intelletto. 

**********************************************  
Si è avvicinato a quel bambino solitario con la cautela con cui ci si approccia ad un animale selvatico. Si è subito reso conto che la gentilezza spaventa Francesco, che è diffidente quando vede una mano tesa e teme che si scagli contro di lui.  
Ma Lorenzo non si è mai lasciato scoraggiare da nulla, men che meno dalle sue risposte telegrafiche e dalle labbra sempre imbronciate.  
Sa che al suo nuovo amico piace fingere di non voler aver niente a che fare con lui, o gli abbracci ed i baci sulle guance gli diano fastidio... Per poi venir lui a cingergli le spalle ed arruffargli i capelli, sfiorandogli la fronte con le labbra. A Lorenzo non sfugge nemmeno come gli si illumini il volto quando lo presenta come suo migliore amico.  
Per Lorenzo, davvero, non c'è premio più grande che ripaghi il suo duro lavoro che vedere il sorriso sdentato di Francesco.

I suoi genitori gli chiedono spesso di lui, soprattutto per assicurarsi che i voti del figlio siano uguali se non migliori. È lo stesso con lo sport. Tiro con l'arco Lorenzo neanche lo voleva fare, e nemmeno scherma, ma papà ha insistito tanto e mamma gli detto 'vedrai che se lo fai tu, Francesco ti seguirà farti vedere che è migliore'.  
I grandi non capiscono davvero niente. Cioè, a volte hanno anche ragione perché Cesco è stato iscritto agli stessi suoi corsi, però... La competizione tra loro c'è, ma mai per primeggiare l’uno sull'altro e per godere della sua disfatta.  
Jacopo Pazzi, poi - sa che non dovrebbe dirlo, ma è la realtà - gli fa davvero paura.  
Quello urla "spezzagli le gambe!!" a delle partitelle di calcetto e prende Francesco per l'orecchio quando non vince.  
Lorenzo lo odia. Odia come li terrorizzi ed incattivisca entrambi. Il suo amico non gli sibila cose come 'torna da quello storpio di tuo padre' se non c'è lo zio nei dintorni.

I grandi sanno essere davvero cattivi. Lorenzo già se n'è accorto quando papà ha alzato le mani su Giuliano la prima volta e si è trovato a prenderlo a morsi e ad urlargli quanto lo odiasse. No, non avrebbe permesso che il padre espandesse il suo regno di violenza e terrore. Ha però concesso tanto a lui quanto a Jacopo di fargli nascere dei dubbi... E se è troppo invadente, troppo affettuoso, troppo entusiasta, troppo solare... Semplicemente troppo?  
Lo sa che è anche colpa sua se un giorno Francesco è venuto a scuola e l'ha incenerito con lo sguardo, rivolgendogli la parola soltanto per dirgli “Stammi lontano, Medici.”  
Non avrebbe dovuto spingersi così in là da prendergli la mano nei corridoi, fare le boccacce ai compagni e bambini di altre classi quanto cantilenavano 'Lorenzo e Francesco sono fidanzati!"  
Non avrebbe dovuto ridere quando Cesco rispondeva "Sì, e allora?" alzando i pugni.  
E nemmeno fare innocenti discorsi sul loro futuro.  
Quant'è stato stupido.

"Non c'è bisogno che tu studi Medicina per entrare a far della famiglia, sai?" Gli ha perfino detto, un giorno, scherzando. "Potremmo anche sposarci."  
"Okay. Però il vestito bianco io non me lo metto." Aveva ribattuto, tranquillamente, Francesco. Come sempre, non dava a vedere di prendere in grande considerazione quel che gli diceva Lorenzo. Lui, però, l'aveva notata l'ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra.  
"Magari ci si può sposare anche in nero. Possiamo chiedere." 

Ma una scuola di quartiere è piccola e la gente mormora. Le voci su di loro sono arrivate alle maestre prima e ai genitori poi.  
Bisognava metter fine alla questione, ucciderla sul nascere.  
Francesco non s'era presentato per una settimana, dopo che all'uscita da scuola Jacopo e Piero si erano quasi presi a pugni sul chi fosse responsabile di questa infantile ed aberrante depravazione.  
Tanto la mamma quanto la nonna continuavano a ripetergli che non aveva fatto nulla di sbagliato. Che né in lui né in Francesco ci fosse qualcosa che andasse messo a posto. 

“Sai, Lorenzo… “ Gli aveva sussurrato mamma, asciugando le sue lacrime. “Anch’io alla tua età volevo portare all’altare la mia compagna di banco. I maschi? Mh. Grazie, ma no grazie. È naturale. Vedrai che scoprirai che anche noi femmine non siamo poi così male.”  
Contessina, poi, sembrava concentrarsi solo sul fatto che avesse scelto proprio Francesco Pazzi come sua prima, puerile, infatuazione… E non era solo soddisfatta, ma addirittura orgogliosa.  
“Se è destino che sia tu, che siate voi due, a spezzare una volta per tutte il circolo d’odio tra le nostre famiglie… Ben venga. Non lasciare che ti dicano chi devi o non devi amare, Lorenzo. Non farlo mai.” Aveva insistito, più tardi, a debita distanza dalle orecchie del figlio e della nuora.  
Erano quei due ad essere piuttosto retro… retroga… retroqualcosa insomma, sulla questione e non bisognava starli ad ascoltare.  
Lorenzo, però, sapeva di essere nel torto. Di avere un meccanismo inceppato lì dentro, nel petto. A lui le femmine non dispiacevano affatto, ma anche i maschi… No, no, no. Basta. Non si può. Non si deve.  
Coinvolgere anche Francesco, che invece era perfetto ai suoi occhi, è stato un atto di puro egoismo. 

Non è sufficiente restituire le figurine, smezzare un panino o regalargli la sua maglietta autografata della Fiorentina, per scusarsi.  
Deve stargli lontano.

I suoi propositi sono stati mantenuti per neanche un mesetto, poi qualcuno se l’è presa un po’ troppo perché Lorenzo passava gli intervalli a lasciarsi mettere margherite tra i riccioli e a scrivere poesie per le fidanzatine d’altri ed è stato accerchiato da quelli di quinta. Ha anche cercato di farli ragionare, ma sembrava che il suo linguaggio fosse a loro sconosciuto. Prima che potesse arrivargli un pugno in faccia, però, Francesco è sbucato dal nulla e l’ha trascinato via senza che nessuno osasse sfidarlo. 

“Non mi va di averti sulla coscienza, Medici. Fatti insegnare qualcosa da Marco Bello. Nel frattempo, ci penso io.” 

***********************

Ha imparato dai suoi sbagli, Lorenzo. Non ha più ripetuto lo stesso errore, non s'è più lasciato dominare da sciocchi sentimentalismi.  
Non è stato più tanto incauto da farsi vedere in giro con lui, dopo che gli ci sono voluti mesi per riavvicinarsi e riconquistare la sua fiducia. Mesi in cui ha dovuto fare affidamento su altri, che gli raccontassero come si stesse trovando nella nuova scuola e che tipo di musica ascoltasse al momento. 

S'è fatto comprare un cellulare ed aveva rimediato il numero di Francesco - figuriamoci se Jacopo avrebbe rinunciato a comprare qualcosa che gli rendesse molto più semplice controllare ogni singolo movimento ed interazione del nipote con il mondo esterno - ma ha dovuto attendere di avere qualcosa che potesse interessarlo, prima di mettersi di nuovo in contatto con lui. 

Qualcosa che venisse dal sudore della sua fronte e non dalle tasche dei suoi genitori - che erano stati entusiasti del suo volersi guadagnare la paghetta, e gli avevano trovato dei semplici lavoretti per mettere dei soldi da parte senza trascurare gli studi.  
Niente di troppo esagerato, che lo mettesse in imbarazzo. Niente di sdolcinato. Nulla d'infantile. Non era stato semplice, ma aveva trovato il regalo perfetto. Un vinile del suo gruppo preferito.  
A Lorenzo non è che piacessero granché, trovava i loro testi troppo pessimisti e la loro musica eccessivamente lamentosa. Preferiva musica non troppo impegnata, lui, che gli ricordasse quanto c'era di bello nella vita. A che pro intristirsi ulteriormente quando già era di cattivo umore?  
Bah.  
Li ringraziava sentitamente, però, per aver ispirato Francesco a cambiare radicalmente il suo look. Dai pantaloni dell'Adidas con magliette anonime - ma rigorosamente firmate, perché non sia mai che suo zio lo mandi in giro vestito come un pezzente - a jeans attillati e giacche di pelle. Borchie e spuntoni intorno ai polsi, eyeliner e matita sugli occhi. Non ne sa molto di trucco, giusto quello che vede sul volto della madre ed i tentativi d'imitarla di Bianca, ma crede d'intravedere anche dell'ombretto. 

Ha fatto modo che lo trovasse sul suo banco, a scuola. Ci ha lasciato attaccato sopra un post-it, con su scritto "Ma come fa a piacerti ‘sta roba, me lo spieghi? Voglio capire. Quindi, Francesco, torna a casa che non voglio più aspettare.”  
Dopo una settimana, proprio quando le sue speranze si stavano affievolendo ed ha iniziato ad interrogarsi su quale altra potesse essere la strategia vincente… ecco che se l’è trovato sotto casa sua, a lanciare sassolini contro la sua finestra.

“Si può sapere che vuoi da me, Medici? ” Gli chiede, ma la sa già la risposta. Lo si vede dal sorriso sulle sue labbra che è lì per lo stesso motivo: rivuole il suo migliore amico. Per dargli consigli sulla musica, per farsi dare due dritte sulle ragazze - forse ha realizzato che non sono poi così male? – e su come essere un buon fratello con Guglielmo. Lorenzo è ben cosciente che non ne alcuno bisogno. Che dovrebbe essere lui ad imparare come essere meno apprensivo e soffocante con Giuliano – ma è da quando gliel'hanno messo tra le braccia appena nato che non sa come mollare la presa – però non si tira certo indietro quando gli vien chiesto di dar sfoggio delle sue doti diplomatiche.  
Un litigio che ha tenuto lontani quei due per settimane lui lo risolve nel corso di poche ore. Sa cosa Guglielmo vuole sentirsi dire. Sa come far sbollire e ragionare Francesco.

“Voglio che tu salga e ti rifaccia le orecchie con della musica decente, Pazzi.” Dice, rassicurandolo poi che nessuno verrà a sapere della sua visita. Nessuno, in quella casa, lo racconterebbe a papà. 

“Sentiamo che c’hai per me, allora, Lorenzo.” Ribatte, una volta salite le scale ed aperta la porta della sua camera. Esita, restando sulla porta. Quasi non si sentisse il benvenuto, nonostante sia stato esplicitamente invitato. 

“Preparati ad innamorarti, Cesco.” Lo stuzzica, tendendogli la mano per invitarlo ad entrare e a sedersi sul letto.  
“Lo sono già.” Sospira, scuotendo la testa. “E no, non ho intenzione di parlarne con te. Non capiresti. Non voglio che mi ricambi. Che si metta con me. Mi basta averla vicina. Mi basta saperla felice. E con me non può esserlo, fine del discorso. Risparmiami le tue canzoncine allegre su quanto sia splendida la vita ed incantevole l’amore…”

“Allora ho quello che fa al caso tuo. L’ho giusto sentita in un film l’altro giorno.” _Exit Music_ dovrebbe piacergli, no? Magari poi da Thom Yorke riesci a passare a Matt Bellamy e a proporgli qualcosa di meno drammatico dei Muse, tipo Plug In Baby. Con il tempo, poi, può darsi riusciate addirittura ad approcciarvi ai cantautori italiani. 

Vale la pena tentare, no?  
Vale sempre, per Francesco.


	2. Until my blood boils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Piangere senza riuscire a smettere" (M2, COWT9)

Alla fine, com’è spesso accaduto, si sono trovati a metà strada. Lorenzo ha imparato a sublimare la sofferenza ascoltando brani grondanti di disperazione e negatività. Scrivendone di suoi, offrendo la sua penna agli artisti che giudicava più meritevoli nel corso degli anni.  
Francesco ha riconosciuto che non ci può crogiolare costantemente nel dolore o lasciarsi incattivire dalla rabbia e dal rancore. Che non c’è nulla di male a mettersi a cantare Dancing Queen sotto la pioggia, con l’euforia di chi – per qualche breve attimo – ha smesso di preoccuparsi per il futuro e si gode appieno il presente. Intestardirsi a sostenere il contrario l’avrebbe sicuramente portato a diventare come Jacopo.

“Non mi fraintendere, non sto dicendo che tuo zio non sia un esempio da seguire…” Aveva mormorato un pomeriggio, strappandogli una sigaretta di mano. Non comprendeva questa sua necessità di farsi del male per sentirsi vivo. Non la capisce nemmeno ora, in verità. Punirsi per non essere abbastanza, quello sì. “Ma che tu devi essere te stesso, non la pallida imitazione di qualcun altro.”

Sempre meglio andarci coi piedi di piombo, quando si tratta dello zio. Non ha mai gradito gli si muovessero critiche, nonostante riconoscesse le sue mancanze. C’è voluto Giuliano in fin di vita per aprirgli gli occhi e fargli afferrare quanto sia fuori di testa quell’uomo, per accettare che Lorenzo si riferisca a lui come feccia. Che non nasconda il suo disgusto nel dover anche solo pensare a quel pezzo di merda e cosa non s’inventerà per discolparsi dalle accuse di lesioni aggravate e tentato omicidio. Capacissimo di addossare tutte le responsabilità su Della Rovere che, in quanto immanicato con mezza Roma, non avrebbe visto il carcere nemmeno in cartolina.   
Criminale. Folle omicida. Rifiuto della società. Gliele leverebbe di dosso lui le zecche, a quello. Ah, potrebbe andare avanti a insultarlo per ore, tirando in ballo suo malgrado anche i nonni di Cesco… Se Clarice e lo stesso Giuliano non gli dicessero di darci un taglio. Non è mai stato rancoroso. Non è da lui, sostengono.  
Si sbagliano. Non sanno cosa riesce a tirargli fuori una minaccia, un tentativo – che vada in porto o meno – di far delle male alle persone a cui tiene… Soltanto Francesco, e solo di recente, ha visto la parte peggiore di Lorenzo e l’ha accettata.

Forse sarebbe anche ora che lui accettasse quella di Cesco. Che gli perdonasse di non essere stato capace di vedere più in là del proprio naso, di essersi lasciato manipolare da un uomo il cui odio per la famiglia De Medici superava di gran lunga l’amore per i propri nipoti. Non s’era fatto poi tanti scrupoli a sbattere fuori di casa Guglielmo, a tagliargli i fondi e sbraitargli contro che non avrebbe mai trovato lavoro se non fosse tornato sui suoi passi. E per cosa, poi? Per amare tanto Bianca da volerla sposare, rinnegando quell’insensata faida tra le loro famiglie. Che bene si poteva scorgere, in uno che non s’era nemmeno presentato al battesimo di Giovanna?  
Eppure no, non era bastato a far dire a Francesco _‘Basta, con te ho chiuso.’_   
Si è apertamente schierato contro lo zio, accogliendo Guglielmo in casa sua, okay… Ma è stato sufficiente che Jacopo ammorbidisse le sue posizioni, trovando alla coppia una sistemazione e scrivendo lettere di raccomandazione a Guglielmo, per riabilitarsi un minimo agli occhi di Francesco.

 _‘Smetti di rinvangare queste cose… L’importante è che ci sia arrivato. Quanto tempo gli ci sia voluto non conta.’_ Ripete a se stesso, asciugandosi le lacrime. Non sa neanche quando ha iniziato a piangere. Forse quando s’è chiesto quale sia stato l’istante in cui lui e Francesco hanno smesso di venirsi incontro, di volersi bene (di amarsi, cazzo, amarsi… Lori, ma chi vuoi prendere in giro?) per quelli che sono, pur consci delle reciproche – innumerevoli – imperfezioni.  
Può essere stato quel _‘tu lo seguisti senza una ragione, come un ragazzo segue l’aquilone’_ , che sembra descrivere così bene entrambi. Ma la sa, la ragione. La sa. L’ha sempre saputa, pur non avendo mai avuto il coraggio di farla sua. O anche _‘e come tutte le più belle cose, vivesti solo un giorno come le rose’_ benché il loro idillio sia durato anche meno…

Lo vede già da qui, suo fratello, a chilometri di distanza – Lorenzo gli ha detto di passare la sua convalescenza da lui, invece che con mamma, ma ha ostinatamente rifiutato – alzare gli occhi al cielo e scuotere la testa. Sospirare sconsolato come quando aveva aperto la cartella ‘Cesco’ sulla sua chiavetta.

“Canzoni, Lore’? Ma che sei serio? Non stato abbastanza emo da adolescente e ti vuoi rifare adesso? Che con il tuo tempismo ci sta anche, per carità. Non possiamo dire che sia proprio il tuo forte, eh?”

Ancora gli risuonano nelle orecchie, quelle sue parole. Per anni ha voluto persuadersi che in fondo Giuliano provasse una profonda ammirazione per Francesco, per il suo essere ‘figo’ senza alcun apparente sforzo, e che l’abbia sempre mascherata con un’apparente insofferenza nei suoi confronti. Che ciò lo portasse a vedere in lui un interesse per Lorenzo ben più profondo di quanto non fosse in realtà. Già se lo immaginava come cognato, probabilmente.  
Un sorriso increspa le sue labbra, ricordandosi di come poi Giuliano aveva proseguito con “Ma poi, c’hai _La canzone di Marinella_ , qui dentro, e non _Bocca di Rosa_? Ma, io non capisco. Dovresti rinominarla “Allegria Portami Via”, ‘sta cartella. Anzi, guarda, te la sistemo io.” E l’aveva fatto, aveva cambiato nome e buttato via gran parte delle canzoni per sostituirle con quella robaccia molesta che era in grado di apprezzare solo lui.

C’ha passato tutte le sue notti insonni, per anni, per farla tornare ai suoi antichi fasti. Aggiungendoci pure nuovi brani, per poi finire ad ascoltare sempre gli stessi.  
Quelli che lo riportano agli anni in cui gli esplodeva il cuore nel solo intrecciare le sue dita a quelle di Francesco.  
Quei pomeriggi tra i dodici anni e i quattordici anni, passati a scoprire mondi nuovi. Insieme.  
Fatti di musica, arte, amore. Lui s’ostinava a volergli tener segreto di chi fosse così innamorato – e di tanto in tanto, Lorenzo aveva l’ardire di supporre che si trattasse di lui – ma ascoltava senza batter ciglio i racconti sulla sua nuova fiamma. Non sminuiva i suoi sentimenti, bofonchiando di come fosse innamorato dell’amore. Che gli sarebbe passata, che avrebbe imparato a non farsi trascinare dalle emozioni e scelto con cautela chi avere al suo fianco. Che avrebbe compreso presto che l’unica unione degna di essere riconosciuta e celebrata come tale è quella tra un uomo ed una donna.

“La dovresti smettere con questi comitati ABCD e concentrarti su cose più serie.” Lo studio, fino al conseguimento della prima laurea. Il lavoro, dopo.  
“Sono cose serie, papà. Persone che spesso sono state abbandonate dalla loro stessa famiglia. Se non li difendo io, chi lo farà?” Ha cercato più volte, invano, di farsi comprendere dal padre.  
“Potresti almeno evitare di farti vedere alle _loro_ ridicole parate. Smettila di sbandierare certe cose ai quattro venti. Non ti rendi conto che infanghi il buon nome della nostra famiglia, Lorenzo? C’è già Giuliano, che non ci dà che grattacapi… Non ti ci mettere anche tu. ” Sì, certo. Mantenere un basso profilo non è certo una richiesta poi così assurda.  
Suo fratello, ovviamente, non concorda. Nascondersi dietro all’anonimato, per continuare a finanziare le associazioni LGBT è da codardi. Ha preteso fino all’ultimo da papà una risposta alla sua domanda “Che ne pensi di cominciare ad essere un padre decente, piuttosto?”

Francesco, piuttosto, ci scherzava.  
“Vediamo quanto ti sopporta questa. Magari ‘sta volta arriviamo ai due mesi?” Due mesi? Sì, come no. Tre settimane ed era già affascinato da altre. O altri. Ci sono stati anche ragazzi, più avanti, verso la fine delle medie. Di loro, Francesco, preferiva non sentir parlare. Cambiava sempre argomento, spingendo Lorenzo a convincersi che un certo tipo di relazioni lo disgustasse. Era pronto ad alzare le mani su chiunque ci tenesse a dire la sua sui gusti ‘singolari’ del suo amico, ma non gli andava che gli venissero sbattuti in faccia.  
Be’, anche lui avrebbe preferito che non gli sbattesse in faccia la sua eterosessualità.  
Invece no, ha passato il party per i suoi quattordici anni a vomitare l’anima – ordinaria amministrazione, se il tuo compleanno coincide con la festa più alcolica sul calendario – e rivedersi un loop la scena di Francesco che esala il fumo sulle labbra di una che Lorenzo non si ricorda manco di aver invitato.  
Di Fra che s’avvicina e tenta di fare lo stesso con lui. Così sicuro del proprio orientamento che non sarà certo trovarsi a pochi millimetri dalla bocca del suo migliore amico a fargli cambiare idea.  
C’è quasi cascato, Lorenzo, per poi rinsavire all’ultimo e scappare con la coda fra le gambe.

Francesco s’è pure scusato, qualche giorno dopo. Aveva bevuto troppo, fumato anche di più  
Lorenzo non ha potuto che perdonarlo. Acqua passata. Mettiamoci una pietra sopra e dimentichiamoci di quel che è accaduto.  
Bugie. Una quantità di menzogne vergognosa per uno che faceva dell’onestà il suo vanto. Fosse stato più sincero con se stesso, con Francesco… magari, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Nessuno si sarebbe finito in ospedale.  
Piangere le sue lacrime da coccodrillo, ora, non serve a nulla. Eppure non riesce a smettere.

Potrebbe chiamarlo. Chiedergli nuovamente “Ripensi mai a tutte le volte che ci siamo feriti l’un l’altro, senza saperlo?”  
Dubita che la risposta sarebbe “Perché stiamo a farci ‘ste seghe mentali quando potremmo dedicarci a cose ben più piacevoli? Non sei te quello che sta sempre a dire che bisogna cogliere l’attimo, godersi il **momento** , che del doman non v’è certezza?” come in _quella_ notte.  
Magari lo manderebbe a fanculo, stavolta. Com’è che ha iniziato ad odiarlo tanto da volerlo veder morto.  
Impossibile che sia stato per via di Novella, per aver confessato di conoscerla già e di averla invitata apposta perché lei e Francesco s’incontrassero. Quella dev’essere la goccia che ha fato traboccare il vaso.

“È l’unica spiegazione plausibile per prendersela così tanto per quello che chiunque avrebbe interpretato come una dimostrazione d’affetto, per quanto goffa e discutibile…” Concorda Clarice, ferma sullo stipite della porta. Non s’e neppure accorto di star ragionando a voce alta, non l’ha assolutamente sentita arrivare. Sarà anche il caso di ripigliarsi, a meno di non voler assumere una guardia del corpo che gli guardi le spalle ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro. Di questo passo chiunque potrebbe avvicinarsi a lui e farlo fuori, senza che abbia il tempo di rendersi conto di cosa succede e difendersi. Se n’è fatti parecchi di nemici, non poi tanto meno efferati e sanguinari di Jacopo Pazzi. “Insomma, che ci vuole a capire che siccome non mi va che tu trascorra la tua vita da solo ti presento una che sono sicuro ti piacerà? Che siccome so come sei, da che c’avevamo sei anni noi due, lo devo far passare come un incontro fortuito o non la considererai neppure. Giusto perché adori contraddirmi. Ci sta sentirsi un minimo risentito per il raggiro ,ma da qui a vederci dei secondi fini… O non ti conosce, e non è questo il caso, o ce voleva trovare per forza il marcio. Perché gli serviva una scusa per odiarti. Perché era già così accecato da chissà quali torti era convinto tu gli avessi fatto, da non poter interpretare lucidamente la realtà. ”

Lo lascia ogni volta senza fiato, l’accuratezza con cui Clarice sa analizzare ogni situazione. Ammira la sua pazienza, la profonda carità cristiana che la anima e la fa trovare lodevole la disponibilità al perdono di Lorenzo. Almeno per quanto riguarda Francesco: dopotutto s’è pentito dei suoi pensieri e delle sue azioni, lui. Gli ha dato delle spiegazioni, senza spacciarle per scuse. Che poi Lorenzo non trovi soddisfacenti i suoi ‘sei cambiato, non ti riconoscevo più’ e ‘ero sicuro che ti stessi prendendo gioco di me’, questo è un altro discorso.  
Sembra essersi dimenticata delle discussioni nelle settimane precedenti all’incidente, di averlo accusato di avere un’insana ossessione per la famiglia Pazzi. Di aver minacciato di abbandonare il tetto coniugale, di portargli via Piero se avesse continuato a voler cercare di tenere il piede in due scarpe.

“Non è evitandolo, o piangendo calde lacrime ripensando ai bei tempi andati che recuperai qualsiasi cosa ci sia stata tra di voi. Risparmiami i dettagli, ti prego. È evidente quanto tu ci tenga, ed io tengo a te. Perciò ti dico: invitalo qui da noi. O va tu da lui, e facci una chiacchierata che duri un po’ più di una decina di minuti.” Gli consiglia, baciandogli una tempia. “Ora torna a letto, che saranno ormai quasi trentasei ore che non ti concedi un attimo di riposo.”

 _‘Può darsi che si sia rassegnata’_ Gli scrive qualche ora più tardi Giuliano, dopo essere stato messo al corrente della conversazione tra Lorenzo e sua cognata.  
 _‘Rassegnata? Ad essere mia moglie? Come scusa?’_ Ha risposto, piuttosto risentito.

 _“Be’, diciamo che per starti accanto ci vuole un’abnegazione che non tutti hanno... Rassegnata al fatto che ami Francesco, comunque. Da sempre. Che lotti perché il mondo intero possa vivere la propria verità senza alcun timore e poi non concedi lo stesso lusso a te stesso. Che le vuoi bene, che potreste addirittura invecchiare insieme se le stesse bene di non avere che una minima parte del tuo cuore. Che è grande abbastanza da farti sentire comunque speciale, lo so per esperienza… Magari è il suo modo per dirti che le basta quello. Contenta lei... Se così fosse, è proprio il caso di dire: Dio li fa e poi li accoppia.”_ ‘ Replica suo fratello, con un messaggio vocale. 

Tornando a Francesco, comunque: ha bisogno di scavare un po’ più a fondo nel loro passato, di riesaminare le proprie responsabilità e fare chiarezza sui sentimenti che prova, prima di andare a lanciare i sassolini alla sua finestra.  
È stanco di sentirselo dire da altri. Deve capirlo da solo ed essere certo di come intende far evolvere le cose tra loro due, oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio.  
È venuta l’ora di lasciar scegliere il suo cuore, di infischiarsene delle conseguenze.   
Oggi.


	3. All peeling thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "scontro" (COWT9)

Di tanto in tanto ci riesce, a dormire serenamente.  
Senza bisogno di farmaci, senza dover andare a correre e a far attrezzi in palestra per raggiungere quel livello di stanchezza da mettere k.o. il suo cervello.  
Sono le notti in cui, per pura fortuna, finisce a sognare di non essere fuggito per anni dai suoi sentimenti.

In cui torna a quella festa di Capodanno e si lascia baciare, e sia lui che Francesco alzano il dito medio verso il vociare indistinto che si alza alle loro spalle. E quando si separano, non se ne vanno ognuno per la propria strada fingendo che non sia mai accaduto. No. Per un po’ se ne stanno in silenzio, perdendosi l’uno nello sguardo dall’altro. Non aveva mai notato tutte quelle efelidi sui suoi zigomi. Con la mente annebbiata dall’alcool e dal fumo - e dalla vicinanza con Cesco, quella più di ogni altra cosa – sembra un’idea rivoluzionaria quella di mettersi a contarle. E Francesco aggrotta le sopracciglia, fingendosi infastidito, ma le sue labbra sorridono e gli sussurrano ‘vuoi piantarla?’ senza però far nulla per allontanarlo. E lui se ne esce con una battuta pessima, del tipo ‘no, la voglio coltivare’ e finiscono a discutere di un assurdo futuro come narcotrafficanti a Milano. Non sa perché l’abbiano eletta a capitale dei vizi e della criminalità organizzata – forse è nato tutto da qualche partita di campionato andata rovinosamente, come spesso succede – ma non ha importanza.   
Ciò che ha importanza è che in quel futuro né Jacopo né il babbo sono riusciti a dividerli. È addormentarsi mormorando ‘okay, siamo seri per un attimo: non andrà così, e magari finirà che faremo gli impiegati o i panettieri… ma sarà la vita che ci saremo scelti noi e che vivremo assieme’.  
Non ha senso che il Lorenzo di allora sappia già che Giuliano è forte e testardo abbastanza da non venir schiacciato dal peso delle aspettative dei loro genitori. Che sì, cercherà di starli a sentire per il quieto vivere ma dimostrerà loro di non essere portato a prendere in mano le redini dello studio in modo talmente plateale che si dovranno pur rassegnare a cercare qualcun altro. Accorgersi che Guglielmo non è poi così male… Unire le due casate in un’unica targhetta – e ci sarebbero state discussioni su quale cognome mettere prima – e finirla lì.  
Utopico immaginare che la reazione di Jacopo si sarebbe limitata allo sbattere fuori di casa Francesco, non ammazzandolo di botte e mandandolo in collegio nel malaugurato caso in cui fosse sopravvissuto al pestaggio. Ma è un sogno. E per quanto gli possa sembrare reale, mentre vi è all’interno, c’è sempre una parte di Lorenzo che sa di potersi permettere soltanto qui certe fantasie. Che il farsi troppe domande sulla plausibilità del tutto ne toglie la magia.

Per non parlare di quando torna ad Amsterdam, e s’infila nel letto di Cesco invece di starsene a guardarlo dormire a pochi metri di distanza. E quei cinque giorni di dolce tortura, di ore passate semplicemente a passeggiare per le strade di una città dove nessuno li conosceva senza approfittarne per rubarsi un bacio o una carezza… Avrebbero potuto cambiare così tanto se solo…   
Cinque anni dopo, lo scambiarsi il fumo a fior di labbra sarebbe stato ancora eccitante come la prima volta? Forse no, ma lì lo era. Ed ora che erano entrambi maggiorenni e per qualche miracolo erano riusciti a non farsi beccare, potevano ragionevolmente credere di trovarsi un lavoro ed un tugurio in cui vivere.  
Che li disconoscessero pure! Che tagliassero loro i fondi! Ce la potevano fare benissimo da soli! Meglio vivere nella miseria, ma liberi, che in catene nella bambagia.  
A diciannove anni, quando il massimo della miseria che avevano provato era dormire in un dormitorio da dodici persone con un solo bagno in comune – e davvero, s’era chiesto perché certa gente sia così felice di vivere nello sporco – non era loro difficile convincersi che i soldi alla fine non fossero poi così importanti.

O di quando arriva in tempo a Santa Maria Novella, prima che parta il treno che porterà Francesco a Roma. Per dirgli che c’ha pensato su e non ha optato né per Giurisprudenza né per l’Accademia delle Belle Arti: s’iscriverà a Lettere Classiche e studierà per diventare un professore di latino nei licei. Convincerà anche lui a lasciar perdere Economia per Medicina, stuzzicandolo con commenti idioti del tipo ‘non so se si sentiranno meglio o peggio, i pazienti, dopo aver visto la tua faccia’ e sentendosi rispondere ‘ah, perché secondo te i tuoi studenti riusciranno a concentrarsi su quella lingua morta del cazzo, con te in classe. Hai davvero troppa fiducia nel prossimo, tu.’   
Magari il destino gli farebbe comunque incrociare Clarice, e sarebbero potuti diventare lo stesso ottimi amici. Avrebbe potuto abbandonare Scienze dell’educazione primaria, unica facoltà a cui le era stato concesso d’iscriversi se proprio ci teneva ad avere ‘sto pezzo di carta che il suo futuro marito le avrebbe fatto tenere chiuso in un cassetto e seguire la sua vocazione di psicoterapeuta.  
O avrebbe scoperto di avere un talento per la diplomazia internazionale, chissà.  
E qualche anno dopo sarebbero andati in vacanza a Venezia, dove Francesco avrebbe incontrato Novella. Si sarebbero piaciuti subito e Lorenzo ne sarebbe stato veramente contento – così come lo era effettivamente stato quando li aveva sorpresi a chiacchierare, appartati nella cucina di casa sua: non poteva avercela con nessuno in grado di far illuminare il volto di Cesco ed era incapace di provare invidia o gelosia nei suoi confronti – e chissà come sarebbero evolute poi le cose tra loro.  
Arriva perfino a vagheggiare di matrimoni, lui in viola e Francesco in nero. Di figli da Clarice e Novella.   
Chissà se sarebbe stato poi così impossibile che ciò accadesse. Chissà.

Chissà se avrebbe potuto soffocare il rancore di Francesco, allora già vivo ed alimentato da tutte le occasioni in cui Lorenzo non si era voluto esporre ma era stato troppo egoista per lasciarlo andare, se gli avesse detto ‘Sei tu quello che voglio e fanculo a tutto il resto.’ quella mattina.  
Ma no, lui aveva voluto la botte piena e la moglie ubriaca. La pretesa di andare a letto col suo migliore amico, aspettandosi di non innamorarsene ancor di più. Perché nessuno era mai stato in grado di farlo sentire tanto completo, appagato ed in pace con se stesso. Lucrezia c’era andata molto vicino, sì, ma la differenza d’età e d’esperienza non mancava mai di farsi sentire. Per quanto impegno lui ci mettesse, lei lo superava. Sempre. Voleva essere quanto più vicino alla perfezione, per lei. Farle dimenticare l’uomo che aveva sposato, convincerla a lasciarlo per fuggire con Lorenzo.   
Con Francesco no, potevano accadere cose ridicole come il cadere dal letto mentre s’allunga a prendere i preservativi dal comodino e scoppiare a ridere entrambi. Andare a tentativi, per capire cosa piace all’altro, senza sentirsi imbarazzati dai numerosi errori.   
Almeno avrebbe potuto evitare di ergersi a martire, di far passare la sua sofferta decisione come l’unica possibile per il bene di entrambi.  
Avrebbe dovuto dirgli che si sarebbe battuto perché fossero felici, non che la considerava un’impresa   
fallita ancor prima d’incominciare. Che se anche non ci fosse stato il senso di colpa per aver rinnegato la sua famiglia, avrebbe dovuto comunque convivere con la consapevolezza di aver negato a Francesco la felicità che meritava.

Sono notti che vorrebbero durassero ben più di qualche ora, che gli fanno detestare i raggi del sole che lo vengono a svegliare. E scende dal letto incazzato con chiunque respiri – a cominciare da se stesso – e non si riprende fin dopo colazione. Non che perda la sua cortesia ed affabilità, non si trasforma mica in Francesco, ma la sua tendenza a non parlare se non interpellato ed avere lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto tipo zombie è in netto contrasto con la persona entusiasticamente mattutina a cui la sua famiglia è abituata. È un po’ che non si vede, quel Lorenzo che nel sorgere di un nuovo giorno vedeva tutte le opportunità ancora da cogliere.

*********************

Ha dell'incredibile, come ci siano cose che sono rimaste impresse a fuoco nella sua mente e che Francesco sostiene di non ricordare affatto, se non molto vagamente.  
La gita ad Amsterdam, durante l'ultimo anno di liceo, ad esempio.  
Quei cinque giorni vissuti a stretto contatto con Fra, svegliandosi al suo fianco e desiderando di poterlo fare ogni mattina per il resto della sua vita. Svegliandolo mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui e facendogli il solletico, tirandogli cuscinate finché Francesco non si decideva a ribaltarlo sul materasso per contrattaccare.  
Con il senno di poi, si rende conto di quanto sarebbe stato facile far prendere alla loro tutt’altra piega. Che è stato un vigliacco ad approfittare di quei momenti per sentire Francesco contro di se, dando per scontato che dall’altra parte non ci fosse alcun interesse. Che ci sarà stato pure un motivo per cui Giuliano aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e se n’era andato borbottando ‘vabbé, quando avete poi finito di fare le vostre porcate fatemelo sapere, eh.’ dopo averli beccati a rotolarsi sull’erba.  
Lorenzo ricorda ancora, a sprazzi, quella mattina.  
Il caldo soffocante, nonostante fossero in montagna, il cuore che gli doleva ogni volta che rivolgeva uno sguardo a Francesco. Ogni volta che non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelle gocce di sudore che gli scendevano lungo la nuca, lungo il collo, per poi sparire sotto i vestiti e quanto avrebbe voluto seguir lo stesso loro tragitto con la punta delle sue dita, con le sue labbra... I pensieri incapaci di non tornare indietro alla notte prima, e domandarsi cosa mai Francesco potesse aver chiesto alle stelle cadenti. Se fosse qualcosa che Lorenzo potesse esaudire.   
Gli avrebbe dato il mondo, se soltanto gli avesse chiesto. Avrebbe costruito un mondo nuovo soltanto per loro due, se fosse stato necessario.  
Avrebbe dovuto darglielo, senza star ad aspettare Godot. Dopo più di dieci anni avrà pur saputo chi si trovava di fronte, no? Uno che nemmeno sotto tortura avrebbe ammesso di avere bisogno degli altri. Che accettava suo malgrado dei favori, ma mai si sarebbe abbassato a chiederne. Poteva capitare che lo facesse se capiva di poterne avere un tornaconto personale, da persone che fondamentalmente disprezzava. Mendicare presso chi gli era caro, però? Giammai! Quale orrore!  
In fondo, quando mai Lorenzo s’era fatto dei problemi a piombare nelle vite altrui e rivoluzionarle? Non aveva mai chiesto il permesso, la sua gentilezza l’aveva imposta se riteneva fosse il gesto più nobile da fare.

Amsterdam è stata il bivio. Il punto di non ritorno.  
Un viaggio iniziato in modo quasi comico – con Giuliano che s’era infrattato sul loro pullman e s’era rifiutato di scendere fin quando Lorenzo non gli aveva solennemente promesso che mai si sarebbero divertiti senza di lui – e proseguito con la crescente e drammatica realizzazione che così non si poteva andare avanti.  
Che solo uno schifo d’amico poteva coinvolgerlo in una partita di strip poker, conclusasi con l’essersi entrambi in mutande o seguire un’entusiasta proposta di body shot con deplorevoli secondi fini.  
La doveva smettere di monopolizzare il poco tempo libero di Francesco con inviti a comitati di cui non gliene poteva fregare di meno. Con le prove di una band che non sarebbe mai andata da nessuna parte. Per quanto adorasse sentir Cesco cantare, ammirarlo mentre scatenava tutta la sua rabbia sulla batteria e dava sfoggio della sua elegante maestria al violino… Era cresciuto ormai abbastanza da vedere quanto lo stargli accanto fosse limitante, per Francesco.  
Meglio concentrarsi sulla Donati, il cui unico scrupolo era che non se la sentiva di uscire con un suo studente. S’era tenuta le poesie che aveva scritto per lei – ecco: avrà pur voluto dire qualcosa, il non riuscire a mettere nero su bianco nulla che riguardasse Francesco, giusto? – e gli aveva dato un assaggio di ciò che potevano essere loro due, come amanti ed amici. Avendo ottenuto il trasferimento in un’altra scuola sarebbe anche stata ora che Lorenzo si facesse vivo e tenesse fede alle promesse che le aveva fatto per mesi, nelle sue lettere.  
Lei sì che avrebbe saputo riportarlo sulla retta vita, prepararlo a prendere il posto per lui prestabilito nella società. E non avrebbe funzionato con nessun’altra, perché lei soltanto era stata capace – per qualche breve attimo – di fargli dimenticare perfino come si chiamasse. Lei sola poteva indicargli la strada per essere la versione migliore di se stesso. 

Ci sono state, comunque, diverse occasioni in cui ha dubitato di questa sua scelta. Tre, per essere precisi: la settimana nera d’aprile, la fine delle vacanze post-diploma e la festa post-laurea.

La settimana nera è stata il culmine di periodo non poi così diverso da quello che sta vivendo ora, e che si sta protrando ben più a lungo. Soltanto che adesso sa che è una sensazione passeggera, quella di non veder alcuna via d’uscita e di non provare gioia neppure nel sentire la sua canzone preferita o guardarsi un bel film. Che si sveglierà un giorno ed i colori dell’alba saranno nuovamente capaci di fargli venire un nodo allo stomaco da quanto son belli, specie se stagliati sui marmi della sua città. Che gli si veleranno ancora gli occhi di lacrime davanti alle fotografie di Sandro o leggendo i racconti di Poliziano.   
Il cibo tornerà ad avere un sapore, e la compagnia delle persone diventerà qualcosa di cui non ha disperato bisogno ma che poi non sa come gestire.  
Nell’aprile dei suoi diciannove anni, però, s’era davvero messo in testa che non ci fosse alcuna ragione di uscire dal letto e venire a patti con l’essere un fallimento. Un figlio degenere. Un fratello incapace. Un amico di merda. Francesco e Giuliano tentavano di essergli di conforto, rassicurandolo che non lo avrebbero sospeso. Tuttavia, non era l’eventuale provvedimento disciplinare a spaventarlo. Era andato nel panico non appena era tornato a casa e si era reso conto di quello che aveva fatto, certo… ma ormai il danno era fatto, e non si poteva tornare indietro. Che venisse pure punito per la sua incapacità di tenere freno la propria rabbia, per aver fatto prevalere la violenza al dialogo come un cavernicolo.   
Provava disgusto per se stesso, per come si fosse sentito tanto meglio di quello stronzo che a cui aveva fatto saltare gli incisivi. 

Aveva fatto l’errore di sottovalutarlo, come fanno tutti. Troppo spesso. Non lo credevano capace di far male ad una mosca, pacifico com'è. Non sapevano dei pomeriggi in cui andava a dare pugni ad un sacco, per non darli in faccia ai suoi compagni. Non sapevano delle lezioni che si è fatto dare da Marco Bello - seguendo il consiglio datogli da Francesco anni prima - e di come fosse capace di causare il massimo dolore con il minimo sforzo.   
Non avevano proprio idea di quale pericolo corressero, nel prendersela con Giuliano. Che magari i guai se li andava anche a cercare provandoci con le ragazze più grandi, ma anche quelli di quarta e quinta che non riuscivano ad avere più charme di un ragazzino di quattordici anni... qualche domanda se la sarebbero dovuta fare, invece di prenderlo a spallate nei corridoi e minacciarlo di rompergli il naso, no? E poi succede che il naso glielo rompono sul serio, durante l'intervallo.   
Dopo aver sopportato in silenzio per mesi, cercando di far sì che Lorenzo non s'accorgesse di nulla. Sperava di farsi espellere, se non gli fosse riuscito di farsi bocciare, per convincere più facilmente il padre a fargli scegliere un corso di studi a lui più congeniale. Lingue, magari. Più lingue si sapevano più s'allargava il bacino di persone con cui poteva provarci, no? Un ragionamento talmente assurdo, ma talmente tipico di suo fratello, che Lorenzo non aveva potuto che sorridere quando Giuliano gli aveva rivelato tutto.   
Magari gliene avesse parlato prima che lui e quello stronzo si menassero... No, probabilmente non sarebbe cambiato un bel niente. Forse avrebbe finito semplicemente per spaccargli la faccia ben prima di quel pomeriggio d'aprile. E se non ci fosse stato Francesco in quel cortile - cosa ci faceva al Classico, lui che frequentava Ragio? Succedeva spesso, ma Lorenzo aveva rinunciato ad insistere perché smettesse di saltare le lezioni: non stava a lui fargli ramanzine, e finché i suoi voti erano buoni non gli sembrava questo gran dramma - non si sarebbe limitato ad un pugno sui denti ed ginocchiata nelle palle. Il suo ‘Tu tocca ancora mio fratello ed io ti faccio rimpiangere di essere nato.’ non sarebbe rimasto soltanto una minaccia, ringhiata mentre teneva la sua testa schiacciata contro l’asfalto con un piede. 

La settimana nera è iniziata quello stesso pomeriggio, e gli è sembrata durare così tanto da perdere la cognizione del tempo. Giuliano non sapeva più che inventarsi, per scuoterlo un po’.   
“Ma si può sapere che t’è preso?” continuava a chiedergli, ma non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Era come se fosse stato un vaso, riempito fino all’orlo… e d’improvviso fosse stato rovesciato, scagliato a terra per infrangersi in mille pezzi. E non aveva idea da dove iniziare per rimetterli a posto. Lui che cercava una spiegazione logica a tutto, non ne trovava una che potesse delucidarlo sul perché tutto ad un tratto il suo cuore si fosse spento. Perché fosse diventato incapace di sentire soltanto una profonda stanchezza, ma allo stesso tempo soffrisse d’insonnia.   
C’erano voluti sette giorni prima che riuscissero a trascinarlo fuori dal letto, improvvisando un duetto al karaoke che aveva finito per strappargli un sorriso. Mai prima di allora Francesco e Giuliano avevano lavorato assieme verso un obbiettivo comune, ma se si trattava di far star meglio Lorenzo… Potevano dimostrare un’aspettata intesa.  
Non era solo, non l’avrebbero abbandonato soltanto perché commetteva degli sbagli. Sarebbero stati al suo fianco anche quando non aveva la forza di rialzarsi, e non lo avrebbero creduto debole perché ogni tanto si faceva trascinare in un abisso senza fondo dai suoi pensieri. Sarebbero sempre stati pronti a tirarlo su, loro.  
Giuliano e Francesco.   
Non certo Lucrezia, che manco s’era fatta vedere. 

La vacanza post-diploma e la festa post-laurea… Be’, lì le cose erano andate diversamente. Anche se era giunto alla medesima conclusione.  
Ma non gli andava di pensarci, ora.

Ha un altro pensiero che gli ronza in testa, da quanto ha riportato a galla i ricordi di quella gita al quinto anno.  
E non importa quante volte gli ha già posto la domanda. Quante volte ha ricevuto la stessa risposta. Il punto è che la congiura ai danni suoi e del fratello, il ruolo che Francesco ha avuto in essa... Hanno cambiato le carte in tavola. Hanno portato a galla anni di sopiti rancori ed inconfessabili desideri.  
Hanno insegnato ad entrambi quali siano i pericoli del loro continuare a fuggire, del non volersi esporre e giustificare tutto con un 'lo sto facendo per il bene della mia famiglia' .  
Deve chiederglielo ancora. Deve chiederglielo adesso.

"Ricordi Amsterdam?" Domanda, senza neanche salutare.  
"Certo. È quando ti ho visto ballare sotto la pioggia, con la stessa gioia e spensieratezza di quando eravamo bambini che ho capito di essere fottuto."

"Fottuto in che senso?" Si vorrebbe prendere a pugni per la stupidità di quella domanda. Farebbe pure bene, Francesco, a sbattergli il telefono in faccia. Una reazione più che comprensibile, condivisibile. E pure fin troppo mite, perché si meriterebbe un bel 'Ma sai dove la puoi trovare la risposta a 'sta domanda del cazzo, Loré? A fanculo. Vacci, vacci, che sono anni che t'aspettano a braccia aperte.' 

Eppure no. Lo sente ridere, e non è una risata isterica. No, è più la rassegnazione di avere a che fare con un perfetto idiota a cui bisogna fare i disegnini e gli schemini perché venga a capo anche della più semplice delle questioni. Con quello che si crede un esperto in campo amoroso e dispensa consigli a destra e a manca, magari riuscendo - per puro caso - ad aiutare il prossimo... ma che è totalmente incapace di dipanare la matassa che avvolge il suo cuore. 

"Senti, lo sai. Sai qual è sempre stato il tuo problema, Medici? Che hai voluto da me la conferma di cose che già ti erano chiare. O meglio: tu c'hai sempre sperato che io ti dicessi che no, non era così... che ti stavi immaginando tutto. Perché in questo modo te ne saresti potuto lavare le mani." Sospira, ma nelle sue parole non traspare alcuna rabbia. Nessuna traccia del rancore covato fino a qualche mese prima. "Ed ho passato tanto di quel tempo a fartene una colpa, ma..."

"... ma nulla, c'avevi ragione. Non sono stato mai stato trasparente, nelle mie intenzioni. Ho sempre cercato la scorciatoia, la soluzione più rapida ed indolore. Sono stato stupido, cieco e crudele nei tuoi confronti." Salvo che poi quella soluzione non si rivelava indolore affatto, anzi. "Però, siamo onesti, Cesco..." 

"... niente giustifica ciò che sono arrivato a complottare contro te e Giuliano. Ma giusto se avessi che so, avvelenato Guglielmo e mandato Bianca e Giovanna chissà dove solo per allontanarmi per sempre da mia nipote. Giusto quello potrebbe giustificare ciò che vi ho fatto. La stupidità, la cecità e la crudeltà ci sono state da entrambe le parti. Non so te, ma se ripenso a tutto quello che abbiamo passato in questi anni... Cazzo, quanto dolore mi sarei risparmiato se avessi smesso di dare per scontato che noi due non potessimo funzionare. Che dovessi essere tu, e non io, a fare il primo passo. Per poter essere io a rifiutarti, e non il contrario. Se fossi stato sempre onesto con te, come lo sono ora." Sembra esausto quanto lo è Lorenzo, incapace di porre un filtro tra la sua testa e le sue labbra.

Che sia venuto il momento di approfittarne?

“Non credo che siano cose di cui discutere al telefono. Che ne dici se vengo da te, domani?”

"Da quand'è che ti serve un invito per piombarmi tra capo e collo, eh, Medici?"


	4. Every single day that I'm living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gli Amanti (Arcani maggiori) - COWT9

Ce l’ha fatta.  
Dopo anni logoranti, in cui la comunicazione tra loro è stata stentata ed insoddisfacente.  
Con l’aiuto del miglior vino che Francesco avesse in casa, stregato dal suo sorriso e sull’onda della nostalgia dei bei tempi andati. Che così belli non sono mai stati, ma acquistano il loro fascino a posteriori.  
C’è riuscito, finalmente.  
A scusarsi per tutte le volte in cui ha perso l’occasione per farsi avanti. L'aveva già fatto per telefono, ma era importante ribadirlo a voce. 

Anche Francesco ci tiene a ricordargli che pure lui c'ha le sue colpe, che s'è lasciato condizionare da quello stronzo di suo zio così a lungo che perfino quand'era convinto d'essersi liberato della sua influenza ancora finiva per voler essere il nipote che Jacopo avrebbe desiderato.  
Quello che disprezzava il claudicante Piero ed i suoi figli. Quello che anche quando stava in loro compagnia, in fondo, si sentiva superiore a tutti quanti. Che zittiva il suo stupido cuore, dicendogli di smetterla di idealizzare Lorenzo. 

"Idealizzarmi? Sul serio? E dire che non hai mai mancato di farmi notare tutti i miei difetti..." Gli sorride, incredulo. 

"Chi non ne ha? Intendo piuttosto che non ho trovato mai nessuno poi così grave. Nessuno che mi abbia fatto dire 'no, su questo ci dobbiamo proprio lavorare'. Non ho mai pensato di doverti cambiare. Sei un egocentrico narcisista che ama darsi arie da filantropo, sei uno di quelli che crede di saperne di più su come va il mondo soltanto perché c'hai una laurea. Sei uno snob di merda, convinto che le soluzioni che proponi tu siano sempre le migliori. Anche quando si tratta di situazioni che esulano dal tuo vissuto. E mi vai bene così. Non ti ho mai voluto cambiare. Strozzare? Sì, spesso. Prendere a pugni? Un casino di volte..." 

"Devo prenderli come dei suggerimenti?" Ci scherza su, interrompendolo. "Prendili un po' come ti pare." Mormora Francesco, inarcando un sopracciglio e bevendosi un sorso di vino. Lorenzo una mezza idea di dove stesse andando a parare, ma non ha nessuna intenzione di permettere che sia lui a fare il primo passo. Dopo tutti questi anni, dopo tutti questi errori... Dev'essere lui a farlo: è una questione di principio. 

Prima, però, deve chiedere perdono per tutte le volte in cui è arrivato troppo tardi, per quelle in cui ha detto troppo e quelle in cui non ha detto abbastanza. Per aver voluto cercar di far funzionare le cose con Lucrezia prima e con Clarice poi, senza mai concedere a loro due la stessa opportunità. 

"Andiamo Lorenzo. Sii realista. So che ti è particolarmente difficile, che ti riesce solo ogni morte di Papa ma... Anche me l'avessi detto prima che partissi per Roma, sarebbe cambiato ben poco. Detto cosa, poi? Che m'amavi? Non t'avrei creduto, mi sarei convinto che le stessi provando tutte pur di convincermi a restare." Proprio non ci sta, Cesco, a concedergli di addossarsi tutte le responsabilità. 

"Mi credi capace di tanto? Di manipolare le persone purché mi restino accanto?" Domanda, stupito di poter essere immaginato come un freddo calcolatore. 

"Questo l'hai detto tu, non io. Non ti sto accusando di star a soppesare quanto ci puoi guadagnare a comportarti in un modo piuttosto che in un altro. Pensi troppo, quasi sempre a sproposito, ma non per scovare le debolezze della gente. Per sfruttarle e per poter muovere chi ti pare nel modo che ritieni più vantaggioso. Ma devo ricordarti le vacanze post-diploma di Giuliano? O la notte a Volterra? O come hai preso la notizia di un possibile trasferimento di Bianca all'estero, quando a mio fratello hanno offerto quel lavoro in Germania... Chi finisce nella tua orbita, Lorenzo, non si può mica allontanare senza che tu gli dica niente.” Ribadisce, con decisione.

Uno ad uno, smonta tutti i suoi castelli in aria.  
Ci ha riflettuto su pure lui, ed è giunto alla conclusione che è giusto le cose siano andate così. Per come sono stati cresciuti, non potevano andare diversamente.  
E non è una tragedia. Ciò che hanno affrontato, soli, li ha temprati e resi più forti. Pronti a fronteggiare qualsiasi ostacolo, quando fosse giunta l’occasione per riavvicinarsi. Per darsi, finalmente, una chance.

“Il mio cuore è tuo, Lorenzo. Lo è sempre stato. Sempre lo sarà. Fanne ciò che meglio credi.” Lo prende alla sprovvista, anticipandolo. 

“Ti prometto di averne la massima cura. Di donarti il mio, in cambio.” Sembra assurdo potergli dire queste parole, con dieci anni di ritardo. Dopo averlo voluto veder morto per aver quasi ucciso Giuliano. Eppure… Eppure l’ha letto ovunque, in tutti quei libri di cui tanto ama tanto circondarsi, quanto sia illogico l’amore.  
Non c’è davvero nulla di cui stupirsi. “Ma meriti di meglio che essere tenuto nell’ombra, come se mi vergognassi di stare con te…”

“Non c’è fretta, Lorenzo. Non cercare di bruciare le tappe, ora, per rifarti del tempo che abbiam perso. Non funziona così.” Sussurra, ad un soffio dalle sue labbra. Quasi s’aspetta un bacio… che però non arriva.  
Se la ride, Francesco.

Lo sta sfidando? Lo sta prendendo in giro?  
Forse entrambe le cose, forse nessuna delle due.  
Con la tendenza che c’hanno entrambi a prendersi drammaticamente sul serio, capita che dicano o facciano qualcosa con il solto intento di alleggerire un po’ l’atmosfera. O almeno, capitava fino a qualche anno fa… Prima che diventassero l’ombra di ciò che erano, costantemente suscettibili e paranoici. Permalosi all’ennesima potenza. Ora che si sono tolti un peso enorme dalle spalle è più facile riderci su, affrontando ogni minuto insieme con più leggerezza. 

Ha ragione, comunque, Francesco, sul non voler bruciare le tappe. Non è che dall’oggi al domani devono rivoluzionare le proprie vite.  
Un mondo nuovo lo si costruisce con pazienza, lentamente, giorno per giorno.  
Troppo a lungo hanno vissuto proiettati al futuro, incapaci di godersi il presente. C’erano piani, tabelle di marcia, da seguire.  
Ovvio che dovrà parlare quanto prima con Clarice. Indubbiamente dovranno discutere sul da farsi, decidere come procedere. Può anche darsi che lei preferisca non sapere, che gli dica di farsi pure le sue scappatelle con Francesco a patto che torni da lei. Non è certo quello che vorrebbe. Non è quello che si merita Cesco, e neppure Clarice – che magari potrebbe incontrare qualcuno che l’ami ben più di Lorenzo – ma è ciò che stata loro indicata come la soluzione più sobria, quella che meglio si confà a persone del loro rango.  
Lei, tirata su in un ambiente rigido e bigotto, potrebbe chiudere un occhio (o anche due) sull’adulterio – come dovrebbe fare ogni buona moglie, parola di Jacopo Orsini – per salvaguardare la famiglia.  
E c’è di mezzo anche la sacralità del matrimonio, della promessa fatta davanti al Signore. Non si sente così in colpa ad infrangerla, lui. Non crede sarebbe lo stesso per lei. Lei, che vede Dio come un padre-padrone non può comprendere chi lo vede soltanto come un’onnipotente e benevola forza creatrice. Il cui giudizio conta fino ad un certo punto. Che lo spedisca pure all’inferno per aver preferito l’Amore alla menzogna.  
Che si ostini pure a vivere nel peccato, a sguazzarci felice, potrebbe dirgli. Ma che non osi coinvolgere anche lei ed il piccolo Piero.  
Insomma, può darsi che il bene di suo figlio debba accettare di relegare Francesco ad un ruolo secondario – vedendolo nei ritagli di tempo, quando capita; diventano l’accezione peggiore del termine ‘amanti’ - ancora per parecchio tempo.  
Oppure Clarice potrebbe reagire in modo del tutto inaspettato, ma questo non può certo saperlo ora. Va da se che sia inutile preoccuparsene _adesso_ , in questo preciso istante.  
Meglio non pensarci finché non tornerà a casa e concentrarsi su Francesco, piuttosto.

“Ci sono modi migliori di prendermi per il culo. Devo spiegarteli con un disegnino?” Lo schernisce, spingendolo verso il divano.  
“Non so, Medici. Se mi parli come fossi Giuliano, mi s’ammoscia.” Borbotta, afferrandolo per in fianchi e non mollando la presa finché Lorenzo non è seduto a cavalcioni su di lui. Esattamente come in quella mattina di tanti anni fa, in una camera d’hotel olandese.  
“Sarà un mio errore di valutazione, magari, ma non direi proprio sia questo il caso.” Insiste, facendo sussultare Francesco nel premersi contro la sua erezione.  
“Ma guarda che mi tocca fare per metter fine questo scempio.” Sospira Francesco, fingendosi affranto dall’enorme sacrificio richiestogli e zittendolo con un bacio. Basta quello, per quanto rapido e fugace, perché l’atmosfera da scherzosa si faccia seria.

“Che ne dici, ricominciamo da Amsterdam?” Gli chiede, appoggiando la propria fronte contro la sua.

“Ricominciamo da Amsterdam.”

**************************************************

Non è cambiato granché, da quel pomeriggio.  
Si scambiano più messaggi; di tanto in tanto si telefonano pure. Questo è quanto.  
Eppure si sente rinato. Rassicurato dalla consapevolezza che non s’è trattato di una botta e via, non stavolta, accetta di buon grado che si dedichino prima di tutto a ritrovarsi come amici. Ricapiterà quando sarà il momento giusto. E se uno dei due si sarà stancato di aspettare… Be’, basta chiedere.

Il suo buonumore non passa inosservato, né a casa né sul lavoro. Lui non fa nulla per nasconderlo, in effetti.  
Canticchia canzoni che gli ricordano Francesco, che sembrano di parlare di loro. _‘Giurami che veglierai con me, che se no poi domani saranno guai_ l’ha anche mandato a Francesco su Whatsapp, ricevendo un _’Più del mare in balia delle onde, tu sei sempre stato l’incommensurabilità della natura, della natura._ e subito dopo un _’A cosa serve la filosofia se ci scriviamo messaggi porno ancora prima del buongiorno?_. E lui, che è meno snob di quanto Cesco non creda – almeno per quanto riguarda la musica, se c’è uno che molla i gruppi ed i cantanti non appena diventano famosi, quello è lui e non Lorenzo – non può che ribattere _Potevamo amarci in un parcheggio, quando mi hai augurato il peggio. Ridammi la poesia, mi mangio un Uramaki e vado via._ ’  
Altro che Amsterdam, sono regrediti agli anni delle medie quando si scrivevano aforismi e stralci di poesie sui rispettivi diari. Ma dove sta, esattamente il problema?  
Non si lascia distrarre eccessivamente, quando varca le porte dello studio la priorità torna ad essere come assicurarsi che i suoi clienti abbiano dalla giustizia ciò che meritano. Se lo fa con un sorriso con le labbra ed offrendo colazioni o pranzi ai colleghi… Cos’hanno da lamentarsi? Da parlargli alle spalle?  
Certe cose, almeno, suo fratello gliele dice in faccia.

“Come si vede che finalmente t’hanno scopato come si deve, Lorenzo. Ed ho anche una mezza idea di chi sia stato.” L’ha sfottuto Giuliano, non appena ha rimesso piede a casa della madre.  
“Ti vedo bene oggi, tesoro. Come non ti vedevo da un pezzo… Quand’è che mi porti Francesco a cena, così lo ringrazio?” Ha commentato la suddetta, a tavola, facendolo quasi strozzare con il vino.  
Bianca si è precipitata ad aiutarlo, non riuscendo però a trattenersi dal ridere del suo imbarazzo. Oh be’, si rende volentieri ridicolo se ciò la rende così allegra.  
“Venite da noi venerdì prossimo.” Propone Guglielmo. “Sono sicuro che Francesco non rifiuterà un mio invito.”  
Clarice? Clarice non c’è, è partita con Piero per Roma il giorno stesso in cui Lorenzo è andato da Francesco. Ha promesso che tornerà presto, e che non c’è nessun problema se volesse raggiungerla nella capitale. È solo che sentiva il bisogno di stare un po’ con Rinaldo, di riallacciare i rapporti con Carlo. Di far conoscere meglio al figlio i nonni materni, di mostrargli i luoghi in cui è cresciuta. Non lo preoccupa, questa sua decisione. Sua moglie non è il tipo che le manda a dire, fuggendo per evitare il confronto.  
Così come ha fatto visita a Lucrezia, ai tempi in cui s’erano appena sposati, credendo fosse lei la vecchia fiamma che Lorenzo non era mai riuscito a dimenticare… Ora non esiterebbe ad andare a far quattro chiacchiere con Francesco, sicuramente. Sì, d’accordo, non è così ingenuo da pensare che le due situazioni siano seriamente paragonabili e che questa sua partenza non abbia un tempismo sospetto.  
No, è lampante che è partita per schiarirsi le idee e riflettere sul da farsi. In questo si somigliano molto, loro due: non sono da reazioni violente ed istintive – a meno che non si tratti di difendere l’incolumità o l’onore di un parente o di un caro amico – e preferiscono pensarci bene (a volte pure troppo, finendo per costringersi in una situazione di stallo per decenni) prima di agire.  
Tornerà, Clarice, tornerà sicuramente.

I suoi collaboratori, nonché i colleghi al di fuori dello studio hanno pure messo su un giro di scommesse su chi possa essere questa persona che ha loro ridato il Lorenzo che credevano di aver seppellito a Volterra.  
L’incorruttibile idealista, che sa motivarli tutti nel giro di pochi minuti con quei suoi discorsi sull’importanza della loro professione, del loro valore come individui. Unici, preziosi ed insostituibili.  
In altre parole, hanno messo su un ‘Toto-Amante’ . I più puntano su un ennesimo ritorno di fiamma con l’Ardinghelli. Altri si chiedevano se non si tratti della rossa che è rispuntata dal nulla, la figlia di Foscari. Il quale non ha preso bene che Lorenzo sia sparito, dopo avergli proposto di mettersi in affari con lui e Sforza.  
Ma l’intercessione di Novella si sta rivelando preziosa e non ci vorrà molto perché si decida a lasciarsi la questione alle spalle. Sforza è un altro paio di maniche, certo… Ma c’ha altri problemi al momento, con un tal Ludovico pronto a fargli le scarpe.  
C’è chi dice no all’eteronormatività e butta lì una tresca con Della Rovere. Che sta sentendo molto spesso, effettivamente, di recente. Per convincerlo ad addossare tutta la colpa su Jacopo Pazzi, lasciando fuori Francesco. Questo, però, non possono saperlo. Non devono. Non finché la questione non sarà conclusa ed archiviata.

“Ma ti pare che se la farebbe con uno che gli ha quasi ucciso il fratello? Botticelli, piuttosto. Poliziano. Cavalcanti…” Tutti uomini che godono della sua stima e con cui è particolarmente prodigo di affetto, ma da qui ad arrivare a certe conclusioni…  
“Francesco Pazzi?” Propone una voce fuori dal coro. Lorenzo non può vedere di chi si tratta, non senza farsi beccare ad origliare la conversazione.  
L’opzione suscita l’ilarità generale.  
“Seh, lui proprio no: sono amici d’infanzia, sono come fratelli. Che un giorno non si possono vedere e quello dopo sono culo e camicia. Non le capisci proprio le sottigliezze di una tipica amicizia tra uomini tu, eh? Sempre della malizia, ci stai a vedere. Ma se vuoi buttare i tuoi soldi sull’ipotesi più assurda in assoluto, liberissima di farlo..:”  
Che peccato! Saranno tutti un po’ meno allegri quando verrà fuori l’identità del fantomatico amante.

“Anche da me non fanno che parlarne.” Gli ha rivelato Francesco, giusto ieri. “O di quello o di quanto ci vorrà prima che me ne vada dalla banca. Ed in entrambi i casi è lampante che non sanno un cazzo e non hanno capito proprio una sega della persona con cui lavorano da anni.” Non succede spesso che sia così sboccato, bisogna proprio che sia sul piede di guerra perché ciò accada. “Uso Facebook e gli altri social pochissimo: ti pare che possano scoprire qualcosa dalle foto in cui vengo taggato? Chiedendo l’amicizia a Novella, e seguendola su ogni piattaforma, giusto perché ci stiamo riavvicinando? Si mettessero tutta quell’energia a fare quello per cui vengono pagati, magari.”

Che diano pure aria ai denti, tutti quanti.  
Non s’avvicineranno mai alla realtà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canzoni citate nel capitolo: 
> 
> Lettera al prossimo - Eugenio in via di gioia  
> La misura delle cose - Eugenio in via di gioia  
> Uramaki - Mahmood


	5. Epilogo: What if the storm ends... and leaves us nothing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credevate che ora sarebbero vissuti per sempre felici e contenti?  
> E no! Qui mancano ancora il POV di Giuliano (che, visti i miei tempi con le long fic, preferirei riuscire a scrivere in un solo capitolo come avevo fatto per Francesco... o AL MASSIMO due) e quello del piccolo Piero ;)

Clarice è rientrata a Firenze da qualche giorno, ormai.  
Con il suo ritorno sono crollati i castelli in aria ed i sogni di Lorenzo per il futuro si sono rivelati per quel che effettivamente erano: pietose illusioni.  
Potrebbe fingere che quanto gli ha detto non cambi le carte in tavola, perché alla fine sarebbe una mezza verità. Non ha riscoperto di amarla alla follia, non si sente lacerato dal non voler che si rifaccia una vita con un’altra persona – fatica a credere che ne potrà trovare una che davvero la meriti, però – ed il desiderio di proteggere ciò che è appena nato con Francesco.  
No, i suoi sentimenti sono rimasti invariati.  
Le vuole molto bene e non riesce ad immaginarsi senza lei – cioè, sì, sforandosi ce la fa… ma non si piacerebbe – ma non tanto perché è sua moglie, quanto perché è la sua migliore amica.

Sono le priorità ad essere altre, adesso.  
Non il divorzio. Non Francesco né tantomeno Lorenzo.  
E già sente Giuliano, i rimproveri sul fatto che queste sue piazzate da martire finiscono sempre col ferire tutti quanti. Ma non gli riesce di prendersi i suoi quattro stracci e andarsene, di fuggire di fronte alle proprie responsabilità.

La differenza, questa volta, sta nel fatto che non deciderà tutto da solo.  
Non s’allontanerà da Cesco, sperando di dimenticarlo. Non lo riavvicinerà a Novella, per poterci mettere una pietra sopra. Sarà onesto e sincero.  
Gli dirà che non può che dargli i suoi ritagli di tempo, un accenno di attenzione. Se s’accontenta di questo, allora, magari… Se no, se così non funziona perché o tutto o niente allora va bene lo stesso.  
Amici come prima. Anche se, diciamocelo, soltanto _amici_ non lo sono mai stati.

E ci saranno giorni in cui rimpiangerà la sua scelta, sicuramente, ma non può fare altrimenti.  
Clarice lo sa, o se ne sarebbe restata a Roma.  
Non menziona nulla riguardo a Francesco. Non va ad intimarlo di stargli lontano – com’era stato con Lucrezia e wow, aveva ammirato questa sua audacia quando lo era venuto a sapere – perché è ben cosciente di non averne bisogno.  
Organizza, tuttavia, una cena per comunicare la notizia al parentado. 

Ognuno fa le proprie congetture su cosa mai potrebbero avere da comunicare i due. Giuliano è quasi certo si siano decisi finalmente a separarsi e che vogliano ufficializzare questa scelta facendola sapere a tutti. Bianca, più romantica ed un po’ troppo influenzata dalle americanate che guarda in TV, è convinta che intendano rinnovare i voti. Guglielmo non vede perché frenare il suo entusiasmo, e le dà corda.  
Lucrezia, da madre, sembra già sapere che non si tratta di nessuna delle due opzioni. Francesco, chiaramente, si guarda dal far illazioni e pindarici voli mentali ma nasconde malamente l’impazienza di sapere perché son stati convocati tutti.  
Sembra intuire che sarà una batosta, e desidera soltanto che venga detta. 

“Vi abbiamo invitato per darvene due, di notizie, in realtà.” Annuncia Clarice, avendo finalmente pietà dei familiari. “Intendiamo metter fine al nostro matrimonio… Ma non ora, e non sappiamo dirvi effettivamente entro quando perché abbiamo altre priorità, al momento. E cioè di crescere insieme i nostri figli. Sì, al plurale perché… Sono incinta.”

Non è più il momento d’inseguire i sogni, ma un giorno magari l’attimo da cogliere tornerà.  
Chissà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E niente, erano MESI che volevo 'liberarmi' del POV di Lorenzo quindi perdonatemi se mi son decisa solo dopo quasi 5 mesi con questo epilogo da 4 soldi. Ho una vaga scaletta di quello che dovrebbe parlarci Giuliano, ma purtroppo della mia ispirazione non ci si può fidare


End file.
